blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
|chapter= }} is a mage from the Diamond Kingdom. He is the Kingdom's product of human experimentation to enhance his magical power in which are proven by several magic stones embedded on his body.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 6 Appearance Mars is a tall pale-skinned man with a slim figure but also a well-defined muscle tone. He has crimson-colored short hair with a spiky hairstyle and a lock falling down at the middle of his forehead. He has a pair of blue eyes while also lacking any eyebrows. Additionally, Mars also has a few turquoise-colored crystal stones embedded on his forehead and chest. Three of them are located at the center of his forehead, arranged in a vertical position with a large crystal in between two smaller-sized crystals. Another crystal is also embedded at the center of his chest. Mars attires consist of a skintight outfits divided a black jumpsuit and a pair of vest and cropped pants. The jump suit is short sleeves and does not covers his chest. The jumpsuit also has three blue-colored diamond-shaped ornaments located on his shoulders and around his navel area. On top of the jumpsuit, Mars wears a tight white vest with brown trimmings in which also does not cover his chest. Mars also wears a cropped pants with similar design and color palettes to complement his vest. The pants has a pair of black diamond-shaped ornaments positioned at both sides of the blue diamond-shaped ornament. It goes down slightly below his knees and splits into two at the front and back as it reaches the end. His footwear are a pair of high boots with similar color palettes of white with brown trimmings as his outfits. The boots have pointed tips and black vamps. Lastly, Mars wears a black fur coat on top of his outfits. The coat is proximately of the same length as Mars height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat. Personality Mars is a very stoic and single-minded person where he would do anything to fulfil his goal. Due to this, he becomes a merciless and cruel person who is willing to attack an injured person whom he ambushed beforehand.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 9 Additionally, he is also very arrogant where he sees his opponent as nothing more than a pebble on his way in which makes him to have a penchant for underestimating his opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 13-15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 15 Additionally, he is also very sharp as he is able to quickly understands his opponent's battle capabilities and immediately adjusts his own fighting style to overcome it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 16 Prior to the end of the Diamond Kingdom's experiment, Mars was a sweet and quite young boy.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 3 His personality starts to change at the end of the experiment when his close friend, Fana, tries to kill him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 13 Biography Mars was born into a family hailed from the Diamond Kingdom. One time, during his childhood, Mars is chosen to be a participant in the Kingdom's experiment to enhance their mages' magical power. During this period, Mars meets a fellow participant, Fana, whom believes that the experiment is performed so they could protect the Kingdom. Throughout the experiment, Mars and Fana form a bond where they promise that once they are free to go outside, they would explore the world together. However, the last experiment is revealed to be a survival test where only one of the participants could leave. Each participants begin to kill one another until Fana is attacking Mars as well, at the end. Mars is cornered and forced to kill his own best friend in which completely fills him with rage and remorse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 3-5 To his surprise, before giving out her last breath, Fana reveals that she intentionally tried to kill Mars in order to trigger the latter to make the horrifying decision. While healing all of Mars injuries, Fana also tells him to go outside and explore the outside world for her as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 13-14 As Mars comes out as the sole survivor of the experiment, the researchers embed magic stones on him while also manage to combine Fana's fire affinity into Mars as the latter's grimoire becomes a patchwork of both of their grimoires.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 5-6 A few years later, a dungeon emerges in between the Kingdom's border with the Clover Kingdom and Mars is assigned to conquer it. He then travels to the dungeon along with Lotus Whomalt and his subordinates. As they arrived, Mars separates himself from the group and arrives at the center before them. When he notices the presence of another group of mages, he quickly launches a sneak attack on the female member of the group.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 14-17 He then exposes himself to the group called the Golden Dawn of the Clover Kingdom and starts a fight with them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 7-10 The fight lasts in a stalemate with both sides equally neutralizes the attacks of the other side. Mars manages to find an opening at one of the mage, Klaus Lunette, and quickly launches an attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 12-14 Unfortunately, his attack failed to damage his opponent as the other mage, Yuno, neutralizes it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 17 When he sees Yuno releases his full magical power, Mars finally opens his grimoire and manages to easily suppress the said mage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 10-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 18-19 Mars attacks Yuno even further after releasing a crystal clone of himself on Klaus. During his barrage of attacks, Mars also forcing Yuno to surrender as his attack are useless against him. When he seems to find an opening to land a significant damage, his attack is rendered useless once again by the appearance of another group from the Clover Kingdom.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 5-19 The fight restarted with Mars is creating several crystal-based clones of himself to attack all of his opponents at once. His attention is then focused on the mage that interferes his attack previously, Asta. To his surprise, Asta manages to easily break his attacks and sending him flying towards the nearby pool.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 1-9 Mars quickly regains his stance by creating an enormous moving armor around himself. He manages to land an attack but it is not significant enough to put Asta down. Asta's determination begins to remind him of some memories from the past. In an attempt to ignore it, Mars quickly tries to launch another attack but fails and Asta is able to land a significant damage with Mars loses his consciousness in the process.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 11-19 Soon after, Mars regains his consciousness and immediately activate a healing spell to rejuvenate his body. He then clads himself in an enormous moving armor of crystals that Asta destroyed previously. After he is ready, Mars barges into the treasury and quickly immobilize Klaus, Yuno and Rack. When he realizes that Noelle Silva is trying to extinguished his fire-based healing magic, Mars quickly lands a critical damage on her. He then shifts his attention to Asta and reveals that he already understands Asta's fighting skills and launches a speed-oriented attacks. The attacks easily send Asta flying through the wall.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 10-18 Mars then notices Mimosa Vermilion is trying to heal Noelle and immediately focus his attention on eliminating them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 10-11 Unfortunately, as he launches his attacks, Asta is able to protect them just in time. Mars quickly launches another attacks but realizes that Asta is wielding a different sword that is light enough to break all of his attacks. Mars then receives some damage from Asta but his healing spell is able to treat it before he sends the latter backward.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 11-15 He then subsequently launches another series of attacks while telling Asta to get out of his way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 17 To his surprise, Asta is releasing a water-based attack towards him in which manages to extinguish his healing spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-5 The said attacks fails to incapacitate Mars and he immediately creates an enormous sword to kill the fallen Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 7-10 However, Mars suddenly receives an enormous attack out of nowhere and is sent flying towards the wall. The attack manages to render him unconscious with all of his spells are breaking to pieces and dissipating into thin air.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 14-17 Soon after the dungeon is collapsing and Mars is left unconscious with no one is able to help him escape.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 4-5 Fortunately, Lotus has been in the vicinity since they entered the treasury and quickly takes Mars along with him and his subordinates as they follow the Clover Kingdom's mages trails to escape the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, page 12 When Mars finally awakens, the panoramic sight of the world triggers his memories and promise to Fana. After Mars finally remembers his past in its entirety, he looks to Lotus and gives his gratitude for saving his life in which surprises the latter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 15-16 Battle Prowess Magics *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Mars to create entities that would assist him in fight. Through this magic, Mars could create any crystal-based or mineral-based objects that he desired.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 19 Mars about to attack Yuno.png|link=Laevateinn|Laevateinn Mars crystal puppet.png|link=Talos Puppet|Talos Puppet Mars crystal armor.png|link=Nemean Armor|Nemean Armor |- Army of Mars.png|link=Talos Puppet Cluster|Talos Puppet Cluster Asta against titanic Mars.png|link=Heavy Armored Titan|Heavy Armored Titan Mars creating multiple harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Healing Magic': A form of magic in which used by Mars for recovery purposes. He uses it in a form of fire-based spell where the fire that surrounds him would help him recover from injuries.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 12 Mars recovering in fire.png|link=Phoenix Feathers Robe|Phoenix Feathers Robe Abilities *'Artificial Dual Mana Elemental Affinity': Mars possesses mana that has an affinity to more than one element, which are crystal and fire. Through this affinities, Mars is able to use spells from both fire magic and crystal magic concurrently.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 10-12 He possesses this dual affinity when the Diamond Kingdom's researchers patch his grimoire with Fana's grimoire which has fire affinity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 5 Equipments *'Grimoire': Mars possesses a grimoire that he used to activate his spells. The grimoire's covers are made of two different covers roughly stitched together to create a single grimoire. It resulted in the cover to have two diamond insignias on it. Additionally, several crystals are also embedded on the covers and the spine in a disorderly manner. Although, the crystals are only embedded at one of the cover's designs, which is the one with light-colored cover and intricate design at the corners. Mars grimoire.png|Mars' grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunette and Yuno vs. Mars *Asta vs. Mars Notable Quotes * * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 4-5 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 5 References Navigation